


Each Coming Night

by AgentBarnes616



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multi, Nightmares, Painplay, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes missing on what is supposed to be a routine mission. Bucky and Tony exhaust resource after resource trying to find him. When they do, it's an emotionally taxing road to recovery for everyone. Steve wants nothing more than to relearn the bodies of the two men he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Coming Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krusca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/gifts).



It was one thing for Bucky to be 'missing' for days on end after a mission, laying low until the heat had died down, or he was satisfied with the outcome. It was another for Tony to hole up in his lab and not talk to anyone for a week, coming out to eat only when Steve or Bucky had managed to grab him away from a project or whatever he’d gotten himself worked up with. Steve on the other hand? He was the worrier, the mother hen. Always making sure that everyone was okay after the mission, had someone to talk to. Not to say that he didn't need time to wind down, but radio silence was not something Steve did. Even after brutal missions that had kept him away for weeks on end. Usually when Steve came home, he wanted a night or two alone with Bucky and Tony re-centering himself into his life, and grounding himself back into a place he felt safe. Finally letting the covers, commant and the op fade into the back of his mind and just relaxing.

Sometimes after missions the three of them would meet up in the penthouse and vent out frustrations. Marking each other to remind one another that they belonged, that they were wanted, needed, and that this was home. Often times Bucky needed it the most after particularly hush-hush missions with SHIELD, and Tony on his more particularly self deprecating days letting Bucky fuck him until he was wrecked while Steve watched. For the more tender moments between the three of them Tony and Bucky relied on Steve. Steve worshipping their bodies, covering them each in marks and whispering dirty fucking things into their ears as he fucked them each in turn. 

They were lying in bed one night a tangle of limbs, when Steve’s phone went off. Steve gently removed Tony’s head from his shoulder shifting so that Bucky could take his place, he smiled softly as Tony grunted in his sleep and brushed a chaste kiss across Bucky’s lips as he crawled out of the bed. The conversation was hushed and stern and it took several minutes for Steve to return back to bed.

“What did they want?” Bucky whispered as he turned to his right slightly as the bed dips again.

“I’m shipping out today with a troop to the Middle East. There are hot spots popping up again along boarders of areas we’ve secured, but we’ve got intel in the area that shipments are moving out again. Going to go shut them down, should be a seventy two hour turn around.”

Bucky hummed a little and closed his eyes, pulling Steve back towards the bed. “What time?”

“Just me Buck. I leave at 0300.”

“That’s in two hours Steve.” Bucky adjusted to sit up and Steve pushed him back down. Tony shifted and finally openedhis eyes, squinting in the soft light at both men.  
Steve smiled gently at both of them. “I’ll be back in three days. Won’t even miss the weekend.”

“Don’t worry Steve, I’ll keep your little Bear safe and occupied.” Tony reached up to pull Steve down for a kiss while his hand slid over across Bucky’s chest and they spent the next hour and a half distracting Steve from his next mission and re-memorizing already well-rehearsed movements. 

\---  
Steve missed the weekend. He missed the next two weeks. Bucky had pulled several strings in countries he hadn’t even stepped foot in since he played for the other team, and Tony had gone out on several search missions looking for Steve. Not even JARVIS has been able to pick up the tracer on Steve’s helmet and that worries both men more than they’re comfortable discussing.

Members from Steve’s team had slowly started trickling home three weeks after their scheduled return date. Several of them not even aware that time had passed. A few come home in body bags, found hundreds of miles away from where the mission had dropped them.

“I want a fucking ANSWER!” Bucky yelled in the conference room pointing at Maria. “This was supposed to be a fucking THREE DAY TURN AROUND. Observation or some shit. You honestly mean to tell me you have nothing?!” The monitors slowly started to power down after his outburst, and Bucky tried to gain control of his breathing again. He’s destroyed more than one gym in the past week and Tony had finally told him to get out of the tower for a while and go running with Sam.

She glanced up, her face blank and arched an eyebrow at Bucky's clenched jaw. “I’ve already dispatched Hawkeye and Black Widow.”

“Send me out. Fuck. Send Stark! There are no results. You mean to tell me there is not a web you can pull on to get him found, and FUCKING BRING HIM HOME!”

Maria stood up and walked around the conference table and leveled Bucky with a cold glare. “Mr. Barnes, I am well aware of your attachment to the Captain, and the history you have shared. I am aware of your living arrangements as well. As a matter of fact, I am quite aware of a lot of things. You will do well to hold your tone with me. There is a reason you are still state side. Is that understood?”

The gears in Bucky’s arm whirred as he took a deep breath, and only barely managed the slightest of nods before she walked away. He heard the door click shut behind him, leaving him alone in the stupid conference room. The walls were blank, and showed him exactly what he, Tony, all of SHIELD and the Avengers knew: nothing. He grit his teeth and the sound of the table cracking was his only indication that he had even moved. Screw it- SHIELD, or the new version of it anyway, could afford to replace a goddamn table.

\---

“We need to calibrate your arm.” Tony murmured quietly one afternoon. Steve had been missing a little over a month, but neither of them wanted to accept that it was quite possible the other man wouldn't be coming home. Tony had developed new armor for the three of them, including upgrades that interfaced with each other and geo-locators that would work on Asgard, or so Jarvis tells him when they got Thor to agree to test them and help them get the trackers to work. Thor played a bigger part in that than Tony would like to admit, but Tony hates the idea of loosing Bucky too so he was willing to deal with any ‘magic’ the God has to offer. He’d never admit it, but there was only so much loneliness he could cope with.

Bucky looked up from the engine he was working on and arched his eyebrow. They’d taken to spending their days together; Tony working on whatever SI projects he’d needed to, and Bucky dismantling and reassembling the nearest hot rod to keep his hands and mind busy. “That’s what you’ve got for me?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a crabapple, come here.”

Bucky snorted but laid down the tools anyway and wiped a hand across his face, smearing the already large smears of grease further across his face. Dum-E whirs out of his way as Bucky slowly pushes on the robots’ arm and walked to Tony. The older man gestures to a chair and Bucky sits in it. “I hate doing this.” Bucky muttered quietly as Tony approached with a screwdriver.

“I know.” Tony replied softly, careful as he flipped one of the panels on Bucky's arm open, “I don’t want you to ever have the underhand though.” 

Bucky chewed on his lip as Tony worked, thankful he was not strapped down for this. Those memories were still clear as day to him and still gave him anxiety attacks. “How long for the upgrades?”

Tony glanced over his shoulder at the three sets of armor he had torn apart currently and the two new designs for both Steve and Bucky’s uniforms. “Yours is done. Steve’s….” Tony shook his head and looked back at Bucky’s arm. “His just needs body calibration. Resting heart rate, that kind of stuff. We’ll send him through some danger room simulations to test for any mechanical flaws in the suit or helmet.”

“Right after dinner, right?” Bucky knew how his voice sounded, tried to ignore the way that Tony’s shoulders slouched. He sometimes forgot that he was invited into an already thriving relationship, once Steve was able to find him and help him through the rough months after escaping Hydra, and that Tony may be all that he has left now. Tony and he had bonded in ways that he couldn’t even have imagined when they started this relationship. Bucky touched Tony’s face with his right hand, enjoying the skin to skin contact. “I’m sorry. I’m…I didn’t mean it like that Tony.” There were days he didn’t know where his feelings for Steve stopped, if they did, and where they began for Tony. Being with the two of them was just natural to him now and he didn’t know any other way.

“Weird being on this side of the divide isn’t it? Guess I know what he feels like after losing you the first time.” Tony leaned to meet Bucky in the middle, and they kissed softly, foreheads leaning against one another. “I can calibrate a suit for you and we can go out tonight. I don’t give a fuck what SHIELD says or what the Avengers are doing…We can go out and look again.” Tony pulled away and finished the chip upgrades, before pushing the panel closed, fingers ghosting down the metal and looking up at Bucky finally. “And I know Buck, it may have started with me this time, but it’s always been you.”

Bucky’s stomach clenched a little at the implication in Tony’s words. 

“Okay.” Bucky nods, his fingers flexed on the arm rests, his pulse starting to pick up in excitement, as Tony reached for him drawing him up out of the chair. Bucky let Tony push him to the ground once he’s stood up and moans as Tony bites his neck and reached for his waistband.

\---  
It’s four in the morning when JARVIS woke them both up. Tony cursed in four different languages, one of which makes Bucky laugh quietly before both men roll to the edge of the bed as the lights slowly turned up. 

“Spit it out J. New York on fire? Los Angles being invaded again?” Tony said waving a palm above his tablet on the nightstand, waking up the window monitors in the process. Both Bucky and Tony get up and start to pull clothing back on as they wait.

JARVIS was quite for a moment before beginning, “There has been a sighting.” 

Bucky dropped back onto the bed his breath leaving him, and Tony dropped his tablet. “The suits J, now. Get them ready.”

“Sir.”

“Where JARVIS.” Bucky’s voice was hoarse, and he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

“A small village outside of Azarshahr.”

Tony picked his tablet up and flicked his fingers bringing up a map of Iran onto one of the larger monitors. “We even have anything in that area?”

Bucky could tell from the way that Tony’s voice had dropped that it was all mission now, and that was fine with him. Going to retrieve a missing soldier. He was all too familiar with that. He had had plenty of those missions in his long life.

“Sighting is more than 1500 miles away from his original drop point.” JARVIS said.

“Which was?” Bucky says moving next to Tony.

“Kandahar.”

“JARVIS I want the entire mission brief. I don’t care what you have to hack to get it, but I want it all. I want it all yesterday.”

“Sir, you already-“

“All of it J, find the ghost servers, and get the suits ready.”

\---  
Bucky and Tony touched down four klicks outside of Azarshahr. Bucky’s suit depressurized and opened silently. He stepped out of it and began to sweep the area for locals as the suit compresses down onto itself for transport. Tony picked it up and walked over to where Bucky is crouched with a pair of binoculars. 

“Sun should be up in thirty.” Tony said into the com and Bucky nodded. “I’ll provide air support. Let me know if you want me to come in.”

Bucky nodded again as Tony projected himself back up into the air. He took a deep breath, the rich smell of sage brush and dirt filled his lungs. Bucky adjusted his mask and puts his goggles on, a small red dot in the corner alerting him that JARVIS had activated the sensors and small stats started streaming up the side. Bucky took a moment to clear his mind, dropping down into that place of absolute silence that makes him so very effective as a mercenary and set off towards town.

It doesn’t take him long to reach the outskirts of Azarshahr. He quickly makes his way through some of the smaller side streets before he dropped two sentries outside of a market place before dropping into the shadows and observing. Target dots alert him to some high members of various groups and Bucky ignored them until a higher up member of AIM walks by. He narrowed his eyes and followed him for a few blocks. The AIM scientist looked around for a moment before ducking into a small building. Bucky looked up for roof access and then quickly moved to scale the building to get a better vantage point and hopefully get a better line of site inside.

“How many heat signatures?” Bucky breathed into the com as he got into position. 

“Sixteen, including four in the middle of the room in a cluster.” Tony answered.

Bucky nodded, even though Tony could really see him and quickly jumped to the other rooftop, rolling to spread the impact and keep his movements as quiet as possible. He had a knife in his hand by the time he feels the gun barrel touch his head and goes still. He could feel more eyes on him and remained crouched.

“It is amazing what one picture circulating between agencies will do. Gruß Sergeant Barnes, it has been so long.”

Bucky clenched his teeth but lets the knife drop anyway, splaying out both hands. “Been a long time since I was called that.”

The gun moved slowly away from his head, but Bucky knew that it is still trained on him all the same. He stood slowly, letting his body relax as both arms were grabbed. “Oh but it has been such a long time since either of us were called by something familiar.”

“So how does the Red Skull survive being projected through space?”

“One doesn’t simply survive Sergeant Barnes. One needs to adapt.” The back hand across his face is abrupt and actually makes him see stars. Bucky swallowed the small mouthful of blood and looked back up at the former Hydra leader.

“I’ve gotten good at adapting.” Bucky yanked his right arm quickly, head butting one guard and dropped him to the floor, the metal in his left arm readjusting to knock his other captor to the other side of the roof with the barest of impacts.

“It appears we both have our modifications. But come, you haven’t come all this way just to see me.”

“Where’s Steve.” Bucky’s voice was ice, and his eyes narrowed as the Red Skull smiled.

“Inside. Let’s see how he reacts to seeing you… again.”

Bucky ignored the way his heart drops, and subtly motions for Tony to stay in stealth mode. The Red Skull started to walk away and after a moment Bucky followed him down a set of stairs and into a very dimly lit room. His goggles adjust easily, and he quickly mapped out the different exits, the structural weak points and the twelve bodies that filled the small open room, three missing if he didn’t add Steve into his count. His eyes finally settled on Steve in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the floor.  
“Captain. I have brought you a visitor.” 

Steve doesn’t even look up from where he’s staring. The Red Skull mad a small gesture and Steve screamed, eyes closing and tears falling down his face. Bucky stepped forward quickly, and that draws Steve’s attention.

“No. No. Not this again.” Steve shook his head trying his hardest to look away, but Bucky could see the tear tracks and the faint bruising around his neck.  
“You do not like your visitor Captain? I very much thought you would.”

“He’s dead.” Steve whispered, and Bucky felt that like a shot to the heart.

“Bucky, he’s in shock. I need to get a better read on his vitals. Can you get closer? What’s been done to him?” Tony’s voice cut through the static in his mind and Bucky slowly stepped forward.

“Steve. It’s me.”

Steve’s breath hitched and he shook his head. “No. You died…You can’t be…”

Bucky glanced to his side and fixed his gaze on an approaching Hydra agent. “Unless you’d like another hole with which to breath, do not come closer to me.”

The Red Skull holds his hand up and the agent backed towards the wall again. “Go assist the scientists down stairs.”

The air turns thick again for a moment as Bucky stands up straight and watches as the Hydra agents and few AIM agents slowly file out leaving him, Steve and the Red Skull.  
“Tell him Captain. Tell him.” The Red Skull hissed.

Steve tilts his head back as tears fall again, “I can’t.”

“YOU WILL TELL HIM.” And the Red Skull is next to Steve, a fist in his hair faster than Bucky could blink.

Steve whined and his eyes slowly opened again and looked to Bucky, anguish written clearly cross his face. “I couldn’t move. I couldn’t get to you in time.”

“Steve that was a lon-“

“Let him finish.” The Red Skull fixed Bucky with a gaze that made him feel like he’s suffocating, and it’s not long before Bucky is tearing off his mask for a full breath of air. “Ah isn’t that better Captain. Look at his face, look how hurt he is to find you this way.”

Bucky stared at Steve and the pain that just resonated Steve’s eyes is broke his heart. He dares not move with how close the Red Skull is. He made a note of the dislocated shoulder and several patches of red along Steve’s torso, the bruise on the side of Steve’s head blending with the matted blood on one side, but can’t visibly see anything else.  
“Now Captain. Tell him again.”

“It’s not him. He died.” Steve repeated to himself. “Couldn’t save him. Again.”

“You will tell me Captain or the same will-“

“YOU TORE HIS HEART OUT.” Steve screamed and Bucky took a step back.

“Iron Man- Evac order Delta 8. Now.”

The Red Skull’s eyes snapped up as debris drops from above him, and barely steps back before the laser from Iron Man sweeps across the floor separating him from Steve.  
“Tony.” Steve breaths, “How did you escape?”

Tony doesn’t respond. He threw the secondary armor down at Bucky’s feet and raises his arm to fix the laser target on the Red Skull as the second armor starts to engulf Bucky. “We’re leaving. I suggest not following.”

“We will have all the time Iron Man.” The ground started to shake, and Tony takes a step back, amour stabilizing him as the building starts to shake. The Red Skull turned and walked out of the room without sparing them a second look.

“There are two Quinn-Jets three minutes out. We need to get out of here now.”

The face plate flipped down on Bucky’s armor and he nodded in responce. “Grab him, I’ll clear our exit.”

Bucky flew out of the hole Tony created in the ceiling and Tony knelt down in front of Steve. His face plate flipped up and he gently touched Steve’s face with his gauntlet. Steve blinked away tears, hand barely moving due to the dislocation of his arm. “How. Tony. How. It’s been so long.”

“We’ve been looking for you Cap. I think you hold the record for the best hide and seek game.” Tony’s voice cracks over the joke, fingers still ghosting across Steve’s face as he looked for the source of the blood.

“I. Bucky. He’s dead. I couldn’t save him. I failed him again.” Steve whispered, voice becoming quieter. “I thought you were dead too. They showed-“

“Steve, I swear to you Bucky is very much alive. And I’m sure there’s nothing he’d enjoy more than proving it to you. Come on. This place is falling apart.”

Tony moved to help Steve up, and watches horrified as Steve’s eyes slowly roll back, sensors in his helmet alerting him to the slowing of Steve’s heart rate before it stops all together.

“STEVE.”  
\---  
“We need a crash cart, he’s coding again. Someone get me 5ccs of epinephrine. Resume compressions. Nurse get those two out of here. I need space.” 

Bucky and Tony stood side by side horrified at the amount of doctors that descended upon Steve once they removed him from the hot spot. They had barely made it back to the nearest base before Steve’s heart had stopped beating again. He was unresponsive, and there were only so many times that Tony was willing to shock him with the suit before he was worried it was doing more harm than good.

“We just got him back. We can’t lose him again.” Bucky’s words were barely loud enough for Tony to hear. 

They’re pushed out of the room and stand quietly as the doors shut, once again separating them from Steve. Seven hours later, a doctor finally comes out of the operating room and walks to where Bucky was holding up the wall and Tony was sprawled across a table.

“We finally managed to get him stable.” The Doctor held his hand up as both men open their mouths. “He is under heavy sedation. The trauma to his body was severe, and there was a lot of internal bleeding that needed to be seen to. The serum helped, but some of the damage needed surgical repair, and will again. I will tell you I was not the first one to go in there. I found tech on several organs, which was hindering some healing- this is including his heart and that is why it stopped, some sort of fail-safe was tripped. I will have to go back in after more in a few days when we’re not in such danger of losing him. What has been done to him has taxed the serum, but with him being on fluids and getting taken care of I don’t foresee there being a problem with the serum rebounding and fully fixing everything. There is evidence of mental tampering, and torture, a lot of it. As for what he will or won’t remember will be up to how he heals. It will not surprise me if there is some amnesia, there is bruising in some areas. It will be a long road to recovery. I’m not promising that he will ever fully recover mentally, but physically he should be fine.”

The room was silent and Bucky slid down to the floor as Tony stood. “Can we see him?”

“I will come let you know when you’re able to. Right now he needs to be observed.” The Doctor walked away and Tony turned to look at Bucky and how he was huddled against the wall.

Tony crossed over to him and knelt down in front of him. “We’ll get through this. We’ve got him back. We can fix this.”

Bucky let himself be pulled into Tony’s arms and just relaxes against Tony as they both sit there on the floor. “We’ll fix this Bucky. I swear.”

\---  
They take turns rotating in Steve’s room. And by taking turns it’s usually both of them that are there, but Pepper makes a point of making Tony work at least a little to keep his mind occupied and Natasha comes and gets Bucky one evening to get him wickedly drunk and MAKES him sleep in something that is not standing or a chair.

Steve drifts in and out of consciousness, or what the doctors are calling an ‘awake’ state. He doesn’t ever say anything, just opens his eyes enough to make his heart rate accelerate, and makes sure to find both Tony and Bucky, before falling back under. It reminded Bucky so much of when they were little and Steve would get fevers, or when Steve found him muttering his name and enlistment number to himself in the Hydra camp. So he just rambled at him, anything and everything on his mind. Tony joined in sometimes, but mostly he just sat next to Bucky and drew nonsensical patterns on his forearm or back. Bucky enjoyed the company and the closeness from Tony. 

Tony returned from a coffee run early one morning to find Bucky slouched on the bed, resting his head next to Steve’s hip; their fingers intertwined after another one of Steve’s surgeries. He’s had four now, but with each one they’re becoming less invasive. It’s been confirmed that he doesn’t have any lasting brain injuries, and that his latest CT and MRI Scans came back clean. He enjoys the small amount of peace that Bucky’s sleeping face brings, knowing that it won’t last when he wakes up. Bucky has circles under his eyes that match Tony’s, and Tony is beginning to wonder if they’ll ever go away at this point. Tony walked over to Bucky and sat on the arm of his chair and slowly cards his fingers through Bucky’s hair. It’s gotten long enough again that Bucky has started tying it back into a bun to keep it out of his face. He can tell when Bucky wakes up by the increase in his breathing, but the younger man doesn’t move, just stays and lets Tony play with his hair.

“I want him to wake up. I want this nightmare to be over.” Bucky mumbled into the sheets of the hospital bed. It sounds so young and petulant, but at the same time it breaks Tony’s heart. He leans down and kisses Bucky’s ear, closing his eyes. 

“Me too.”

“It’s been a week since his last major surgery. I don’t ever remember him being down this long. Even when we were kids. Well. Except this one time we both had the flu and kept passing it back and forth to each other. My Mom was pissed.”

Tony sits up and looks at Bucky, “I’ve never heard that story.”

“His Dad was… deep into the bottle at that point. We were real little, I was maybe four? Steve had to have been three, and his mom had brought him over for the night. I had gotten the sniffles somewhere and well, Steve never had the best health track record. So my sniffles turned into the flu for him, which got me even sicker, and it just grew until my Mom had us eating nothing but garlic and onions with potatoes. We threw the pillows down on the ground in our little apartment and just pretended it was an extended sleep over.”

Tony didn’t know how to reply to that, so settled for wrapping his arms around Bucky the best he could. “He’ll wake up soon.”  
\---  
“We’re going to take him home for home care. I’m sick of the way this place smells.” Tony announced a few days later. He looked up from the chair he was sitting in at the Doctor who was gasping in shock. “I have enough equipment or can buy anything else I need and do all of these stupid tests in the comfort of my own home. It’s just down to tests now correct? No more surgeries?”

“But several of these tests-“

“That is what concierge doctors are for. Mr. Barnes and I are quite capable of fending for ourselves and seeking out the care we need.”

“Mr. Stark I would highly recommend-“

“Bring me the release papers. I want this done now. James has already gone down to get things into the car and I want to be able to move Steve by the time he returns.”

The doctor huffed a little flustered as he left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Tony rolled his eyes, well aware of the monetary reasons the doctors would try to keep him here. Captain America had great pull and Tony was sure that it was doing wonders for the hospital’s publicity, having him as long as they had. Tony was sick of the media circus every time he and Bucky left the hospital. It was more attention than the younger man was used to or even wanted, and Tony could tell when his anxiety was on the rise.  
“Steve. Baby, you gotta wake up.” Tony leaned to the side of the bed and pulled Steve’s hand into his own. Tony bit his lip for a moment before he brought Steve’s fingers to his lips. “Your little Bear isn’t doing so well. He needs to get his attention focused. He wants so bad to fight this for you, so used to helping you through being sick. But he can’t baby. You need to pull through for us okay? We both need you here.”

Tony ignored the way his voice cracks with the last sentence, and definitely does not pay attention to the tears clouding his vision. His eyes snap up to Steve’s face when he feels Steve’s hand tighten in his, and stands up moving closer to the bed to get a better look at Steve’s face.

“Come on Steve. Wake up. Please wake up.” Tony runs his hand down the side of Steve’s face, eyes searching the blonds face for signs of consciousness. “Steve Rogers. You wake up. That is an order.”

Steve’s hand moved in his again, and Tony could feel his own pulse start to speed up. “That’s it Steve. Come on. Fight for it. Wake up.”

Steve’s eyes cracked open, and Tony’s heart dropped. His entire world froze as Steve slowly blinked and turned his eyes to him. The tear were falling down his face freely, but Tony didn’t even care. Steve was awake and looking right at him. Fully awake and staying that way. Steve tries to talk, but his voice is hoarse from no use and Tony just shook his head.

“Save it. I’m just so glad you’re awake and that we’ve got you back Steve. You scared the shit out of us.”

“Buck..” Steve pulled on Tony’s arm and his eyes widened with fear.

“He’s here Steve. He’s here. He found you and brought you home.” Tony leaned down when Steve pulled on him again, and let out a small sob as Steve leaned slowly to kiss him. It’s soft and doesn’t last long, but Tony has never been more thankful for the contact.

“Wanna go home.” Steve whispered and Tony nods his head against Steve’s forehead. He leans back and there’s a small smile on Steve’s face as his eyes close again. “Gunna nap.”  
“Kay.” Tony brushed his lips across Steve’s brow, and smiled to himself as Steve leaned into him.

Tony pressed the nurse button and steps away from the bed as the nurse walks in. “I don’t know what you guys feel like is a proper turn around, but when I ask for discharge papers I expect them. Please see that they are brought here immediately.”

The nurse nodded a little too quickly and took a step back. “Of course Mr. Stark.”

“We would like to go home; the rest of our care will be in home.”

“We would indeed.” Bucky muttered pushing the door open and walking past the nurse.

“He woke up. Looking for you, as usual.” Tony said, completely ignoring the nurse’s face and holding his hand out for Bucky.

Bucky’s shoulders drop and he nearly tripped over his own feet getting to the bed. “What did he say?”

“Asked where you were and that he wants to go home. So we’re going home.”

Bucky nodded quickly and leans into Tony burying his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. “I hate being in hospitals anyway. They smell too sharp.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
\---  
They’ve fallen back into a small routine. Steve still isn’t well enough to go out and run or do his usual work outs, but Bucky does Yoga with him in the morning, and Tony does VERY light boxing and only enough to get the blood pumping and not enough to wear Steve out in the afternoons. Steve understands. He does. It’s all part of taking the time to heal right, and not risk doing any damage to his still healing body. At least that’s what his in home doctor keeps telling him. Steve’s just ready to be back out on the board.  
Steve returns back to the new SHIELD with every intention of helping track down the Red Skull. He hates the eggs shells he’s been walking on since being home. Everyone is treating him with a soft hand, like it’s the first time that he’d been down behind enemy lines. Even things Avengers related are extremely hushed-hushed and it finally took a leveled glare from both him and Natasha in a briefing for people to stop treating him like a weak hearted dame.

“I can still strategize with you guys. I just can’t go out into the field. I can still be a shot caller. So stop treating me like I’m going to faint.” Steve’s voice is low and there’s a chorus of ‘yes Captain’ before things start slowly going back to normal. He still catches the whispers of PTSD floating around the conference rooms, but he ignores them.

Nights are spent primarily with Bucky and Tony. They curl up in their bed and watch movies or playing video games, going out for lavish dinners that Tony insists upon, and even one time catching a Baseball game when the Dodgers are in town to play the Mets. Steve enjoys the time spent with his men, seeing them both so full of life and slowly starting to erase the toxic things he was fed when being held by the Red Skull.

Steve’s lying in bed one night watching at Tony chases Bucky around their room trying to get the controller back for the x-box when he doses off. Imagines flash in his mind of Bucky bleeding out, looking at Steve with eyes so full of pain that it makes his lungs constrict. He’s trying so hard to get to Bucky, knowing it’s already too late that there’s already too much blood and just screaming. The Red Skull’s laughter fills his ears and his wails as Bucky drops lifelessly to the floor. The Red Skull turns to Tony, and Steve’s vision goes black.

Steve wakes up unable to breath with both Bucky and Tony over him, worried looks on their faces. He knows he was screaming out loud, can read it on both of their faces.

“Steve what’s wrong.” Tony runs his hand down Steve’s face eyes searching his lovers face for a way to help, and doesn’t react when Steve pulled away from him with wild eyes.

“Couldn’t…get there in… couldn’t move…so much blood…” Steve looked over to Bucky and just started to sob again, reaching out for Bucky like he used to when they were younger, and Bucky allowed himself to be pulled down into Steve’s strong grip. 

Tony climbed on the bed behind Steve and pulls both men back into his lap. “Shhh Steve. It’s just a nightmare. It’s okay. We’re both here. Shhhh. We’ve got you. We’re just fine.”  
Steve falls asleep that night spooning with Bucky like they did back in the trenches, face to face wrapped around one another to keep warm, but with the added bonus of Tony behind him holding on to them both. Steve doesn’t think he’s ever felt safer.  
\---  
“Buck please.”

“No Steve.” And god what a fucked up world it had become that here he was telling Steve no to anything, let alone backing out of grabbing distance because Steve wanted to give him a blowjob in the shower.

“I’m fine.” 

“Steve you’ve only been home a week and a half. And as much, please fucking trust me- that as much as I’d LOVE to do that, you’re still healing.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed a little and he huffed crossing his arms over his chest before turning and walking towards the bathroom. It’s at that point Tony walks back into their bedroom holding a cup of coffee and looks between the two of them.

“Jeez guys. What’s with all the ice?” Tony’s eyebrow arches a little as Steve glares at Bucky and turns back towards the bathroom.

“I’m currently on his shit list.”

“And you’re staying there.” Steve yells from the bathroom as the shower turns on.

Tony walks to the side of their bed and puts his mug down. “What’s going on?”

Bucky opens his mouth and just gestures to the bathroom. “He’s being a punk.”

“You’re a JERK.” Steve yelled again.

“SHUT UP STEVE.” Bucky yelled back.

Tony arched his eyebrows again and rolled his eyes. “Okay. Obviously you two need a time out. You sit here on the bed, and I’m going to go make sure he doesn’t fall down in the shower.” Tony stripped his shirt of and looked over at Bucky. “Just sit there.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “I know exactly what you’re thinking. I hope you know that.”

“And yet, you’re here… Saying no. It’s amazing.” Tony replied with a smirk.

Bucky glared at the back of Tony’s head for a moment before stripping his own shirt off. “Son of a bitch.”

Bucky followed Tony into the bathroom which was already full of steam and grabbed the older man’s arm gently. “It’s only been a week since his last doctors’ visit.” Bucky hissed glancing over at the shower. “He’s been told to take it easy.”

“And he’s been given a clean bill of health. It’s only nightmares now, and you two are a pair with those anyway. What is the problem?” Tony pulled Bucky’s face to his and kissed him softly. “If he wasn’t ready he wouldn’t ask Buck. You know that. He wouldn’t do that to you or me. Respects us too much, and that is not the kind of pain he likes anyway. Now I believe your prime directive right now is to go make sure he can’t remember anything BUT your name. Am I right?”

Bucky laughed and shoved Tony away lightly. “I hate you sometimes.” Tony yanked on his pants looking down at his hips expectantly and Bucky shook his head and pushed them down, walking over to the obnoxiously large shower.

“Permission to enter?” Bucky asked against the glass a little sarcastically.

“No crabapples allowed.” Steve replied not even turning around from the spray of water to look at Bucky.

Bucky snorted and pulled the glass door open, steam washed over him to turn his skin clammy immediately. “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky through the spray of water and shook his head. “I’m almost done. You and Tony can have the shower. I’ll go relax.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and crowds into Steve and the water, turning him around to run his hands up Steve’s torso and around his neck. “Don’t be a drama queen Steve. That’s not how I meant it by saying no. Your health comes first. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Except when you do.” Steve nosed behind Bucky’s ear and bites down gently on the lobe as he pulls the shorter man towards him.

“Are you telling me you’re done with the missions? You’re done. You want to ride off into the sunset? Sell the assets, get a stupid little ranch in the middle of Montana, get some horses and hang up the proverbial capes? Because if that’s the case, let me know Steve and I’ll liquidate the accounts. I’m here to the end of the line. And so is Tony. Although convincing him to move to Montana would take a LOT of bedroom favors.” Bucky leaned his head to the side as Steve bit down again and held back a groan.

“Horses huh?” Steve said against Bucky’s skin, fingers trailing down towards Bucky’s waist. “I didn’t peg you for the ranching type.”

Bucky’s breath hitched as Steve grabs his ass and pulls them flush, grinding their cocks together. “Horses. Cows. HolyfuckSteve. Whatever.” 

Steve hummed against Bucky’s skin and looked up long enough to smirk at Tony entering the shower before he rocked up against Bucky making him moan. “You’re talking too much.”

Tony crowded up behind Bucky, dipping his hands between Steve and Bucky and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. “I don’t know. I think you’re both talking too much.”

Bucky dropped his head back on Tony’s shoulder his eyes unfocusing as lust coursed through his body, which Steve took as a perfect moment to latch onto his pulse point and suck a vicious bruise onto his neck. Bucky’s hand spammed on Steve’s hip pulling him closer as they both rock up into Tony’s hand. Tony pushed forward to pin both Steve and Bucky against the wall. 

“I believe you had an order little bear.” Tony whisperd into Bucky’s ear, pulling his head back to claim his mouth before pushing him to his knees. Bucky goes willingly; hands pushing Steve’s hips back against the wall and leveling his gaze on Steve’s erect cock.

Steve moaned and threaded his left hand through Bucky’s hair, his right cupping the side of Bucky’s face. “So glad it was all a nightmare. I couldn’t… I can’t do it again. Never again.” 

Bucky leans in and kisses Steve’s hip, licking a trail to the base of the blondes cock. “Never leaving you again Steve. Never.” Before Steve can even reply again, Bucky licks across the tip of his cock, collecting the pre-cum gathered there before swallowing down half of Steve’s cock. Bucky hummed around Steve’s cock as Tony runs his fingers through his hair, and readjusts his angle to better swallow more of Steve down. Tony’s hands tightened in the younger man’s hair and directed his head back and forth, keeping his eyes on Steve.

“What do you think baby? Our boy down on his knees for you. Look at how he swallows your cock. Like he’s hungry for it.”

Steve moaned and tilted his head back, hands dropping down to his sides and flexing as Bucky moaned again pulling off to suck just on the head of his cock before going back down again. Tony leaned in over Bucky to pull Steve forward and claim his mouth. Steve licked his way into Tony’s mouth, groaning as Tony bit and sucked at his lower lip. Steve’s breath hitched as Bucky’s fingers flex on his hips again, getting to just that side of pain/pleasure that Steve loves and he can feel his stomach twitching as his orgasm builds.  
“Tone…Ahhhbuck, please I’m going to..”

“I believe that means faster James.” Tony hummed as his fingers tighten in Bucky’s hair and he leans back into claim Steve’s mouth again.

Bucky hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard, fingers tightening to the point he knows he’ll leave bruises on Steve’s hips and hums right as Steve’s hips jerk. Bucky backs off a little to swallow down Steve’s release and only pulls off when Steve starts to slide down the wall. 

“Excellent way to start the evening.” Tony hummed against Steve’s mouth, rubbing his thumb across Steve’s lip as he backs away, eyes glinting with mischief as Steve regains his breath and opens his eyes.

“I love you guys.” Steve pulled Bucky up as Tony moves to his right side and licks his way into Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s dick twitches with interest as Bucky all but devours his mouth too, making sure that Steve can taste himself on Bucky’s tongue. 

“Shall we move to the bed?” Tony asked pushing the shower door open.

Bucky’s hand found the control panel faster than Steve, and turned back to look at Steve. “We have time to make up for.”

“Thought you weren’t on board.” Steve said with a smirk running his fingers back through his wet hair.

Bucky’s eyes darken as he smiles. “I can show you exactly what I’ve been up to for a month if you’d like.”

Steve looked over to Tony who only rolled his eyes with a smile. “It’s not a competition boys. There is plenty of me to go around. I promise.”  
\---  
Bucky pulled against the restraints and whined as Tony pushes Steve back down onto the bed. Steve’s cum at least three times now, and Bucky just wants to touch him. Tony is lazily pumping Steve’s cock with his right hand, and Steve’s breath hitches as he fisted the duvet for leverage. Tony leaned down and licked across one nipple causing Steve’s back to bow and Tony chuckled.

“I think your little bear has waited long enough Steve. I think you should fuck him while I fuck you.”

Steve and Bucky whine at the same time. Steve’s head turned to the side and his eyes lock with Bucky, who will never admit out loud to nodding as fast as he did. Tony’s hand pulled away as Steve started to roll and crawl towards Bucky. The metal in Bucky’s arm whirs as he pulls on the restraints again and he growls as Steve hovers above him. Tony crawled up to the head of the bed to grab for the lube, fingering across where Bucky’s wrists are tied and hums to himself with satisfaction.  
“Rogers you’d better fuck me or so help me god.” Bucky’s voice was blown and his pupils dilate further as Steve all but does a push up to suck his cock down to the base. “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.”

Steve hummed around Bucky’s cock, keeping the rest of his body well elevated away from Bucky’s body and giving the bound man no leverage for anything more than the lazy sucking that Steve gives to him. 

“You are a goddamn fucking tease Steve.” Bucky’s head hits the bed as Steve hollows his cheeks and sucks at the tip of his cock. 

“Such a dirty mouth.” Tony whispered as he tilted Bucky’s head back up to claim his mouth. Bucky bit at Tony’s mouth and growled when the older man pulled away. His eyes tracked Tony’s movements like a predator would it’s pray and his mouth gapes slightly as Tony flicks the bottle to the lube open. Tony taped Steve lightly and Steve pulled off of Bucky’s cock, with a very loud growl from Bucky, and turned to face Tony.

“Get him ready while I get you ready.” Tony tipped the lube into Steve’s hand before dropping some onto his own. 

Steve turned back to Bucky and arched an eyebrow as Bucky’s legs fall open. “You know where to put em.” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Jeez Buck don’t be easy or nothin.” Steve said with a smirk, knowing exactly the reaction he’ll get, and isn’t surprised when Bucky’s foot comes to rest on his shoulder holding him back slightly as Steve moved forward again. “Thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

Bucky growled and shoved Steve with his foot before letting it drop back to the bed, splaying his legs back open again. Steve laughed and leaned down to pull Bucky’s hips into his lap and stretch out his arms so his torso is completely flat on the bed before gently pushing one finger into Bucky’s entrance. Tony sucks on Steve’s neck for a moment before nipping slightly at the small mark he’d just made.

“This isn’t really conducive for prepping you too you know.”

Steve looked back at Tony a little over his shoulder and just smiled. “Give me a minute.”

Tony hummed and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and watched the emotions play out across Bucky’s face as Steve slowly moved his finger and then two fingers in and out of Bucky. Steve took his time, working up a small pace that eventually made Bucky rock back onto his fingers as he started to scissor them. Once Steve is ready to add a third, Tony’s hand on his wrist stops him. 

“You too, on all fours.” Bucky’s eyes open back up as Steve pulled his fingers out, and watched as Tony manhandled Steve into position.

Steve lets Tony position him the way he wants and leans back down to Bucky. He doesn’t waste time in sliding three fingers back inside of Bucky, he’s already relaxed and loose from the foreplay between Tony and Bucky earlier. Steve adjusted his hips as Tony pushed two fingers inside and moans a little as Tony hit his prostate right away.  
“Hnng wasting no time I see.” Steve said over his shoulder. 

Tony smacked at Steve’s ass, causing the blond buck. “Nothing but moans had better pass through your lips Captain.”

Steve smiled and ducked his head focusing his attention back on Bucky. After a few moments Tony hummed and pulled away from Steve, he reached for the lube and applied a generous amount to his cock before pouring some into his hand and reaching around to slick Steve’s cock up as well. Steve moans and rocked into Tony’s hand as he pulled his fingers out of Bucky. Tony lined Steve up with Bucky’s entrance and nudges him forward a little. Tony leans back just a little to grip his own cock and line up with Steve before slowly pushing into Steve and pushing him down into Bucky. Both men moan in tandem and Tony looked up as he hears the headboard creak, he can see the muscle strain in Bucky’s arm and watches the plates recalibrate as he pulls on the restraints again. The look on his face is nothing but wrecked and Tony pushes down harder grinding himself into Steve and making him bottom out inside of Bucky.

“Fuuuuck.” Bucky groaned, wiggling his hips under Steve and Tony trying to get them to move.

Steve’s hands were fisted in the sheets on either side of Bucky’s torso, and he leaned down to lick along the seam of metal and skin that drives Bucky wild. Both Tony and Bucky have caught onto the fact that Steve is fascinated with their scar tissue. He doesn’t have many in the way of scars, but Steve always pays extra attention to the ones that Tony and Bucky have. 

Tony rocks forward and loves the moans that are drawn from both of his boys. The way that Bucky rolled up to meet Steve and Steve rocked back to meet him drives Tony wild. Always in sync with each other, knowing exactly what to give to the other. Tony pushed down on Steve’s back, adjusting the angle of his hips and thrusts into Steve harder, causing Steve to whine into Bucky’s neck.

“Fuck him harder.” Bucky growls, grinding his hips up into Steve.

Tony smirked over Steve’s shoulder and does as Bucky asks, the moans elicited from both of them driving him wild. Steve grinded his hips down onto Bucky and reached between them to grab Bucky’s cock. Bucky hisses as his back bows as much as he could in his current position and Steve licked and niped at Bucky’s pulse point sucking a dark purple mark to the area.

“So close.” Bucky hissed out. 

Steve hummed against Bucky’s neck, changing the angle of his hips with Tony to brush against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky all out whines as Tony’s hand joins Steve’s, enjoying the added sensation that the calluses Tony’s hand bring. Bucky’s breath hitched as Steve bites him again and cums across their hands. Tony rolls his hips down and lets Steve’s body move as he fucks Bucky through his orgasm.

Bucky’s eyes slant closed as Tony reached up above Steve to undo the younger man’s wrists. His arms fall bonelessly to the bed as Bucky tries to regain his breath, attempting to return the kisses Steve plants at the corner of his mouth. He whined as Tony pulled Steve out of him, body writhing again as Steve brushed against his prostate as he pulled out.  
Tony pushed down between Steve’s shoulder blades, laying the blondes torso out flat along the bed next to Bucky. He rolled his hips slowly, making sure to drag across Steve’s prostate with each slow thrust and waits for Bucky to open his eyes again.

“If you’re a good boy and don’t move, I’ll let you lick him clean.” Tony said to Bucky.

Bucky blinked his eyes open slowly and nodded, fingers twitching.

Tony growled in approval and picked up the pace of his thrusting. Steve’s fingers bunch in the sheets as he tilted his head to the side and moans out Tony’s name. Tony set up a brutal pace, the sound of skin on skin filling the air between moans. Tony could hear the fabric rip as Steve tries to crawl up the bed a little while still pushing back to meet Tony’s thrusts. 

“Ton-tony please…Oh fuck. Hnng.” 

Tony threaded his fingers through the back of Steve’s hair and pulled his head back and to the side to lick into his mouth and feels Steve’s body flex and spasm around his cock as he cums for the fourth time that night. Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth as Tony rocks into him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Tony nips at Steve’s bottom lip before straightening back up and letting go of Steve’s hair. He rolls his hips forward hard, pushing Steve up the bed a little before picking up the pace again. It doesn’t take Tony long after that to cum, pulling out to paint ropes up cum up Steve’s back.

Bucky’s eyes darkened as Tony looked at him and pumps his cock a few times spilling a few more drops of cum onto Steve’s back, beckoning Bucky forward with a crook of his finger. 

“If you can get him to cum again, you’ll get a reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on feedback. <3
> 
> This fic was originally written for the wonderful Krusca~. I have since gone back and added and tweaked somethings from the original posting. :] Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr? @NatalieJumper


End file.
